What do you see in the clouds?
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] “What do you see in the clouds, Yoh?” He smiled at her… “Well, I see… white bunnies jumping all around… Of course, a castle too, a castle with white walls made of marshmallows… And in this castle lives a beautiful princess…”


**What do you see in the clouds?**

§§§

**Written by:** Adriana Santomé -hikari- 

**Date:** January, 2004.

§§§

The boy scratched his head absentmindedly as he laid on his back under the shades of the old, blooming sakura tree. It was a warm day and, tired of his daily 'hell' training, the scrawny teen by the name of Yoh Asakura decided to take a quick rest. The green grass had grown taller this spring and it had formed a comfortable bed. He was giving into sleep, though he knew too well what slacking off meant.

He knew it was going to be like hell... His fiancée Anna, aka the Ice Queen, was well known for her exhausting trainings and bitter comments, but even more for her punishments... her slaps... He shivered at the thought, unconsciously rubbing his cheek as if remembering the painful feeling. He let go of the memory and yawned. He was already beginning to feel the effects of drowsiness, his eyes dropping slowly, when he heard a small thud and felt someone sit beside him.

He stretched lazily, yet again, as he peered, one-eyed, at the newcomer. He saw the form of what seemed a petite girl, her gaze lost at some point in the horizon. Her small hand was gripping the hem of her short, black dress. In his blurry vision, he saw her golden hair swaying with the breeze; she raised a hand and tucked behind her ear a loose strand. He smiled inwardly when he realized who she was, then rubbed his eyes, trying to make the beautiful illusion disappear and wake up. But it didn't, she was still there and he knew he was wide awake now.

"What are you doing here?" her question was said barely above a whisper.

"Uh... Anna?" he asked uncertain.

"Who else?" she answered softly, "What are you doing here?" she insisted.

"Um, well, I was... uh... I... I was..." he stuttered, feeling the fear racing through his veins, "I was... hehehe, uh, 'training' my mind?"

"Yoh..." she warned without needing to raise her voice.

"Hehe, I was watching the clouds and dozed off," he explained with a rather shaky voice.

"I see."

"Don't worry, I'll double my training tomorrow. I promise."

He wanted to cry right then.

"Why would you?" she asked, leaving him cold.

"W-wha?!"

"I didn't say anything about doubling it," her voice was even.

"W-what?" he asked again.

"It means you'll do your normal routine. Is that difficult to understand, or do you really want to do more training?" she added as an afterthought, "I don't really care, do as you please."

"W-what?!" he paused, "Anna, are you feeling well?"

She turned to look at him, hazel eyes piercing his. As soon as the hurt in her eyes came, as quickly as her gaze turned blank again. He gulped down in regret.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice sounding gloomy.

"..."

She stood up from her place and started walking away, with the brunette being left behind. Then, his voice stopped her.

"Why did you come?"

"..."

"Come on, Anna... If you didn't come to... reprimand me... then..." he said, feeling shame.

"I wanted to spend some time with my fiancé," she said lowering her head, "But it looks like he doesn't need my company, since he is _so busy_," she emphasized, turning around to give him a death glare, then turning her head back to the road, "So, I guess I'll be going home now."

He walked up to her and took her hand. He smoothly turned her around to look at him. Her eyes softened at the sight of his own, who were searching for forgiveness.

"I would like my fiancée to stay with me for a while," he smiled warmly, "Please?"

He dragged her back to the tree, and she didn't make any move in protest.

She sat quietly next to him, to his left, leaning her back against the tree's trunk. She sighed heavily, letting go of a breath she hadn't notice that she was holding. On the other side, the boy had laid fully on the grassy floor resting his head on his right arm.

It was when she had finally settled comfortably that she felt his fingers grasping hers gingerly. She stiffened at the motion, gasping, then frowning, and finally sighing. He laughed heartedly, and finally holding her hand, he squeezed it gently. She squeezed back...

Soon enough, she found herself also laying next to him, in a safe distance, she made sure. He was playing with her fingers, which surprisingly she had allowed, as both of them quietly watched the clouds slowly pass by. Neither of them talked, afraid of breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"What do you see in them?"

"Huh?" He sat up to look at her confused and, after feeling nervous under his gaze, she sat up too, her eyes immediately going to the sky.

"What do you see in the clouds, Yoh?"

He smiled at her, then too looked up at the puffy, white forms.

"Well... I see... Bunnies... white bunnies jumping all around..." he started, gaining him an incredulous look from her, "And, uh... hearts made of cotton, soft cotton. And also rice balls!" he paused to make a suspense effect, "Yes, yummy rice balls... like the ones you made for me yesterday. Of course, a castle too, a castle with white walls made of marshmallows... And in this castle lives a beautiful princess..."

"A princess?" she interrupted and gave him a curious glance while cocking her head. He looked at her and laughed. Not bothering to elaborate, he turned to the sky, again followed by her, as his grip on her hand tightened. He was quick to explain when he felt her trying to free her hand.

"Yes, a pretty girl... with short, nice hair, and small body, almost fragile... She has small hands," he kept looking upwards while the blonde stayed puzzled, "and she's got these really, really dark eyes. You know, like really deep pools? They're lovely," he finished in an almost teasing voice.

"And who is this girl?" she couldn't hide the ting of jealousy in her voice, to which he snickered. She was starting to get exasperated and the wide smile in his face didn't make it easier.

"But, you know..." he ignored her question and continued narrating his story while she forced her way out of his grip, "she usually is very serious, and her face is always expressionless."

"Yoh," she started, only to interrupted by him again._ 'Yoh, shut up and just tell me!'_

"Yet, there are these rare times when she thinks I'm not watching her, and she smiles. Sometimes she even looks back at me, but she never admits it. I like her very much..."

"Who is she?" she asked again, lowering her head. _'Tell me, idiot! Before I **slap** the truth out of you!' _He searched for her hand, but she moved her hand away. He frowned lightly, then, he was surprised when she turned to look at him and their gazes met. Still transfixed in her eyes, he spoke.

"I don't know when everything changed, but I do know that my stomach feels all fluttery when I see her... Maybe I could be her prince," he grinned as she rolled her eyes, giving up.

"I'm going home," she said standing up in the same fashion she had done before he had asked her to stay, "Don't waste too much time here, you still have to buy the groceries. You have the list?" she asked, turning her head over her shoulder_. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot...'_

"It's you."

Her heart came to a halt when the words sank in. She swirled around to look at him confused.

"What?" her eyes were wide and alert. _'What now?!'_

"The princess," he replied calmly, "_it has always been you,_ Anna."

He walked up to her and embraced her, hiding his head in the crook of her neck.

"Can I be your prince?" he said, hot breath tickling her.

She felt her eyes welling up in tears, but, biting her bottom lip, she resisted the urge in her to cry. She hadn't done so in a very long time. She wasn't going to do it no. And certainly, not about something about this... something stupid. Stupid, like the absurd reason she had thought of just to come to this place in first place, the excuse she made up to stay with him, the stupid questions she asked, and the stupid answers she received... Stupid, like the way she was feeling now.

Waiting for her response only for a brief moment, he gave up and sighed heavily. Smiling, he put his arms down moving a step back to look at her, but she avoided eye-contact.

"I'm sorry if I asked, but I just couldn't go on wondering what would be your answer," he sighed again, his smile weakening, but his voice sounded more firm as he continued "Just... one more thing, before anything else happens... I need to tell you something," he paused, "I love you."

"Yoh... I... I don't know what to..."

"Don't worry... you don't need to say anything. I'll be ok, and..." he shook his head, "God! It's just that I've been trying to tell you for a very long time, and even if I didn't get the answer I wanted... Trying and saying it felt pretty damn good."

'_But you don't even let me answer, you... you... stupid!' _she thought angrily. "I..."

He faked another smile but she was able to see through it. He added then, "Please, let's forget about this. I-I guess you're right, it's late and I still have to buy the stuff you asked..."

"The prince..." she said, finally getting the chance to speak, looking again at him, her eyes shining with light he hadn't seen before, "It's you... _It has always been you_, Yoh."

He looked at her, shock visible in his eyes, then a small grin crept upon his lips, getting bigger and bigger, a smile reaching his eyes.

The clouds started moving then, in shapes of hearts and of bunnies, of rice balls and a castle made of marshmallows where a princess lives with her prince.

§§§

**A/N:** Ain't it cute? I think they're kinda OCC, but I don't care really. I love seeing Yoh and Anna together! n.n And there's I just one more thing that I want to say: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
